


I Missed It!

by ExpectationsAndDisappointment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Wisdom Teeth, gay af, high af alex, sneaky maggie sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectationsAndDisappointment/pseuds/ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Sanvers. Short drabble where Alex gets her wisdom teeth removed and Maggie can't help herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I have a million assignments and readings to do but I'm obsessed with Sanvers, soo. Let me know if I should keep writing Sanvers instead maintaining my college GPA! Any and all responses are welcome! :) x

“Hey Danvers, how you feeling?” Maggie smiled as Alex slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room, confusion growing as she seemed to be in a dentist’s office?

“Where am I?” Alex brought her hands up to her mouth because there's definitely something weird going on with her mouth.

“Hey, maybe don’t touch your mouth okay babe?” Maggie gently grabbed Alex’s hands from her face and held them in her own. She watched amusedly as Alex furrowed her eyebrows looking at their joined hands. “You got your wisdom teeth removed. We’ll be out of here soon.”

“We?” Alex finally looked up at Maggie, eyebrows popping up in surprise. “Who are you?”

“Those must’ve been some good drugs, huh?” Maggie giggled at Alex. “I’m your girlfriend, babe.” Alex’s eyes went wide as her jaw dropped.

“Holy shit, I'm gay?!” Maggie laughed and slowly pushed Alex back against the chair as she tried to get up. “It makes so much sense,” she whispered as she looked looked at the ceiling.

“Does it?” Maggie asked, smirking at the clearly high Alex.

“Yes, first of all you’re hot as hell, wow, how did I land you,” Alex rambled, eyes roaming the brunette in front of her. “Second, wow I can’t believe it, is this a dream?” Maggie rolled her eyes affectionately and mumbled a “no,” kissing Alex’s forehead. “Have we, um..” Maggie quirked an eyebrow at Alex. “ya know..”

“Had sex?” Maggie asked, making Alex blush as she nodded and looked away. “Yes we have had sex,” Maggie laughed.

“Is it good?” Alex asked, looking almost the most vulnerable Maggie has ever seen her. Maggie gave her a genuine smile, maybe Alex was high off whatever the doctor gave her, but she knew Alex was too hard on herself, never completely believing she was enough. Even though she was more than enough.

“It’s awesome,” Maggie bit her lip and brushed her hand down Alex’s arm. “It’s hot, and passionate, and sexy,” Maggie’s voice got lower and more quiet with every word as she looked into Alex’s eyes. “Just like you.” Alex blushed and looked quite proud of herself, grabbing Maggie’s hands and rubbing them between her own.

“And also,” Maggie slowly pulled away her hands as she reached into her pocket. “I’ve actually been wanting to ask you something..” Maggie pulled out a ring and held it up to Alex, whose hands flew to her swollen face. “Would you spend the rest of your life with me?” Alex nodded furiously as Maggie slid the ring onto her finger. “And now that we’re engaged can I tell you a secret?” Maggie squeezed the hands in hers as Alex nodded, looking concerned. The darker girl leaned in closer to Alex and whispered, “We’re already married.” Maggie giggled and kissed her wife’s hand but immediately sobered as she saw tears in Alex’s eyes.

“I missed it!”

“Oh my God, awh baby! Don't cry.” Maggie pulled her close, rubbing Alex's back and only pulling back to wipe the tears falling from those beautiful brown eyes and hold her face. “You’re really high right now,” she laughed, kissing her wife’s wet cheeks. “You’re going to be so mad at me later, but let’s just go home okay?”


End file.
